Vampire and Vampiress 1
by xOxOAIMEExOxO
Summary: Vampire diaries remake 3


**ELENA:**

**"Thump, thump, thump, silence, thump,thump,thump was all I could hear." I was laying on the cold, hard, wooden floor my head was continuously thumping I **

**could barley remember what was going on. I managed to pick myself up and make it to the door I knew it was locked but I still tried to open it. There was a **

**t****iny,dusty box window but all I could see was down the hall. It was dark and creaky every move I made had a different tune to it. I saw two men standing **

**there arguing I could barley hear what they were saying with all the thumping going on in my head. One of them had a muscular body, perfect midnight black **

**hair, and lightning blue eyes, and the palest skin. I found him so attractive but yet so dangerous. The other one had a tall, lean, muscular body, he had dark **

**brown hair it was a bit curly at the top his eyes were dark gold, I wonder if thats even possible. One thing that caught my eye was that they had the same **

**rings, maybe they were in a brotherhood of kidnapping girls or something. All of a sudden I fell to the ground and the thumping in my head just got worse. **

**The door opened one of the guys picked me up by my arm. Everything was blurry I couldn't tell who was who. He whispered in my ear " wakey wakey its **

**time." Time for what? What's going on? What are they planning to do with me? I was so weak I could barley stand on my own. A sudden heat wave hit my **

**face. Somehow it caused a sense of relief inside me. The man that was dragging me threw me into the couch. I grabbed the couch pillows and began coughing **

**I could barley speak. " what do you guys want?" "Who are you!" They ignored me and laughed. I looked around, this place was huge it looked like a library **

**and a living room put together. The decoration was so vintage and old fashion but these guys seemed pretty young and modern styled. The one with lightning **

**blue eyes sat across from me and began speaking. " Catherine, long time no see, so what are you doing back from your grave?" I became extremely confused. **

**I answered him with multiple questions. " Who's Catherine and Who are you and What do you mean by back from my grave?" The other guy walked towards **

**us and stood behind the other man sitting across from me and whispered in his ear. " Damon, somethings going on she is missing the tattoo it can't be **

**Catherine." The other one quickly replied. " Stefan, of course it is she's just playing games if we let her go she'll get exactly what she wants and we can't have **

**that." What are they talking about? Maybe I could make a run for it. As weak as I was I slowly stood up and began sprinting for the door. "HEY! Where do you **

**think you're going huh?" I have no idea how he caught up to me so fast and how strong his grip was and how he made it to the door before me. It was silent **

**we were looking dead into each others eyes and I saw something in him. I saw something nice something sweet I saw something innocent. A wave of relief **

**hit me, somehow I knew it was an act that he wasn't going to hurt me that he wasn't going to kill me. " Damon, bring her back here now!" Now it hit me that **

**his name was Damon and the other one was Stefan. All I kept thinking about was Damon's lightning blue eyes, how did he get that eye color. I was calm I **

**followed him to the couch and I sat down in silence. They seemed shocked by my self control and why I stopped talking so much. "Ding-Dong!" the doorbell **

**rang and a man let himself in. He had brown hair and a weird hairstyle it looked like a cliff. He had an olive brown suit on. He walked towards Damon and **

**Stefan ignoring my presence. He started talking to them. " Did you guys find the doppleganger yet? Klaus is becoming very impatient" Damon was about to **

**speak until Stefan interrupted him." No, we didn't but when we do we'll be sure to give you a call, the door is still open so you can show yourself your way **

**out." The man began laughing " Oh, Stefan you just crack me up, you say that as if I didn't see Catherine sitting right there." So I guess he did notice me. "I'm **

**not Catherine I don't know who she is or why I'm here I just want to go home!" I didn't realize I was screaming until I heard my echo. The man started **

**walking towards me. " She's not Catherine she's missing the tattoo and she seems blanked out on everything." Is that his way of calling me stupid, somehow **

**I feel really insulted. " All right i'll be back in 1 week and remember Klaus doesn't extend time past due dates." As he left Damon went downstairs and came **

**back in a flash, I began noticing something isn't right here. " What are you?" I mumbled it, I never expected it to come out. He laughed " I'm everything your **

**afraid of." What does he mean by that? " but I'm not afraid of you either of you." Stefan walked by " you should be." Damon pulled out a tiny plastic bag with **

**a small plastic tube attached to it. I examined the bag closely and it was bag from the blood bank of the local emergency room. I remembered it because my **

**best friend Bonnie use to have a part time job there. "You hungry?" " I'm fine." " Well your coming with me anyway." "Where are we going?" " The local **

**bar/grill." I became so excited I knew this was my way out. As soon as we got there I headed for the bathroom he tried following me but we were in public **

**now he can't touch me. I pulled of my shoes and placed them right under the stall door just in case he came looking for me. I opened the small box window **

**and squeezed my way through even though I was feeling intense pain from the scarping and stretching of my skin. I was halfway out until my belt clinged on **

**to the window sill. I was stuck and I couldn't even squeeze back in. Then I heard the door open. As the footsteps got closer to me my heart began beating **

**faster and faster. " Hey, Elena how's it hangin?" " Very funny, now pull me back a little and remove my belt so I can go through please." "Wait, you don't even **

**know who I am but your already asking me to remove your belt?" " ughh, Bonnie I know it's you, I could recognize your lame jokes anywhere." " That was **

**harsh." Bonnie started unbuckling my belt. " Why are you trying to go through a window anyway?" " I have no time, meet me at the police station in about 10 **

**minutes" "Okay, but as for now what do I tell your date, I saw you walk in with him." "Oh no! He's probably outside waiting to capture me again, you know **

**what just pull me down and help me sneak through the back and lend me your car." " Wow, so demanding today." " Look I'm sorry Bonnie but this isn't the **

**time I promise you your car will be fine. Bonnie walked out and went to distract Damon as I ran through the back and jumped into her car. As my foot hit the **

**pedal I realized I forgot my shoes but that wasn't important. When I got to the police station I ran in and began blabbing my mouth off even though I was out **

**of breath. I was pretty furious at the officers reply. " It's okay Elena, i'll report your case and we'll start an investigation but for now I suggest you go home **

**and relax." As paranoid as I felt I managed to get home calmly and headed right for my bedroom. I didn't even bother talking to my little brother Jeremy. It **

**didn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep.**

**CAROLINE: **

**" MOM! I can't find my pink pumps and the pageant begins in 1 hour!" " Caroline, relax! I'm sure they're around here somewhere, maybe if I could see the **

**floor i'd come in and help you. Anyway I'm late for work i'll be back at 9." Great! Now I have to find a whole new outfit. I dove my arms into my closet and **

**grabbed random items and threw them behind me. Then I grabbed something pointy and when I pulled it out I saw that it was my pink pumps. A wave of **

**relief hit me. I ran down the stairs and jumped into my car. I twisted my keys but my car wouldn't turn on. Luckily my friend Elena lived about one block away **

**from me. I ran down the street hoping she'd be home. Suddenly I ran into a man. We stared at each other for a while. His lightning blue eyes were so **

**distracting. Then his pupils got larger and somehow I felt hypnotized and compelled. He told me " You are going to find Elena,then you're going to bring her to **

**the grill and you'll meet me there you'll leave her at a table and walk with me to the back of the restaurant, then I will turn you into a vampire and you're **

**going to work for me from now on oh and this is only between you and I." I did exactly what he said and that same night i brought Elena to the grill and went **

**out back. All of a sudden his pupils turned red and the vain around his eyes turned black and he grabbed me and bit my neck. The next thing I remember was **

**waking up in a bathroom. I knew it wasn't my bathroom though. I looked horrid, my hair was a mess and my dress was so dirty. My stomach started growling **

**an unusual growl. I was more than hungry I wanted to eat everything and rip everything apart. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. It looked like I **

**was in a library I saw a familiar face sitting on the couch. It was Elena and the guy who bit me. Elena started talking " Caroline? What are you doing here? **

**How did you get here? Did Damon capture you too?" Before I could say anything Damon said" Oh Caroline that's your name, well sweetheart I want you to go **

**into the basment and help yourself with the blood bags and then I want you to go back upstairs into the bathroom and wait for me there." I did as I was told. **

**I walked into the basement and found the blood bags. I have no clue what's wrong with me. I have a desperate, tempting desire to drink the blood. This can't **

**be normal. Why am I obeying a man I don't even know, why am I becoming some sick demented creature? I turned around and saw a mirror and felt sudden **

**pain in my mouth. The pain was so excruciating and intense. I started screaming , the pitch of my scream was so high I cracked the mirror. I managed to open **

**my mouth and looked into the corner of the mirror. I grew snow white fangs, each one was about 3 inches. I was horrified. What evil thing have I become. **

**Something inside me changed. I no longer cared about anything I had no emotions just evil desires. I ripped apart my dress. I took some blood bags with me **

**and ran off. Somehow I wasn't hypnotized by Damon anymore. I never knew I could be so fast. I ran to the local vintage store and put on a royal blue corset **

**and and mini cheetah pencil skirt. I found some yellow pumps and put them on , there were no cameras so I ran out the back. I'm really loving this new **

**confident powerful feeling I have. Nobody can bring me down and nobody will. This feeling kept growing stronger and stronger. Then all of a sudden I started **

**feeling emotions. Except the only ones I felt were anger and confidence if that's even an emotion. I felt evil and hated the world. It was time for me to end it.**


End file.
